Vampire Runner
by pbt1
Summary: It's the year 2110. The earth has changed considerably in the last 100 years. Replicants abound and sometimes it's hard to tell who is human, vampire or replicant.Eric Northman is sheriff of Vancouver, British Columbia. His job is to hunt replicants.


"Vampire Runner"

**Setting: **It's the year 2110. The earth has changed considerably in the last 100 years. Replicants abound and sometimes it's hard to tell who is human, vampire or replicant.

It was a cold damp evening as the rain continued to pour in downtown Vancouver. Above the skyscrapers, the sky was as dark as pitch. The silhouetted buildings of the city were dark and dull and steam rose from the manhole covers as the fog was rolling in from the ocean. Above, the blinding neon signs and jumbo monitors were advertisements screamed of the latest and greatest mind altering drugs. These electronic marvels could be seen all over the city. Blasting music and advertising the newest fad of the week. Faces staring out from the darkness in every alley way and street corner with the stench of rotting garbage and flesh lay thick in the air. Looking at my feet I paused and stared into a puddle on the sidewalk. My reflection was the same as always.

The sun has long been extinguished by the smoke and pollution of modern day man. Constantly raining, the weather has long since gotten on my nerves in the year 2110. The ravages of war and disease have set humanity into a long downward spiral. Amongst the suffering of the poor, the rich hierarchy lives a comfortable existence. I am one who has an existence of privilege. If you can call the life I lead now an existence at all. Staring at the store front, I wander into the proprietor to ask about True Blood. The remaining quantities of True Blood are made entirely made from baby's blood. I know that sounds terrible but it is the only way I can survive. I need very little but I am a vampire and I still need to feed. There are plenty of willing donors but unfortunately none quench my thirst. Most human blood has become so contaminated that I am unable to find any donors that are not consumed with drugs or disease. To taste a real human's blood would be such a delicacy in this day and age. It's not that I can contract their diseases but their blood tastes horrendous.

Tonight, I must find new quantities of True Blood and feed. It's becoming increasingly harder to find the real product.

"No product this week, Mr. Northman."

"Have you seen anything new on the streets?"

"Have you tried Chow's on West Street tonight? I have heard that he has gotten a new shipment from Japan directly. It will cost you big dollars."

I nod and put a $100 dollar bill on the counter and thanked Lee for his time.

Quickly snatching it, he smiles. I only see a dark gaping hole where his teeth once were.

"Awe, thank you. You are very generous with your money. Perhaps we can do some other kind of business." Lee points to his young daughter who is sitting in the corner and clenches his hands and slowly rubs them together in anticipation of perhaps another business transaction.

"Humans", I mumble to myself. No thank you, Lee. I am fine for tonight." It's amazing to me what some people will do for a buck in this city.

Being one of the few vampires left in the city, I have taken the job of protecting its residents from replicants. I am still Vampire Sheriff of Area 9 but our numbers are dwindling. With blood supplies at an all time low, it's getting harder and harder for vampires to survive. Replicants are the newest and greatest inventions of science. My job is to eradicate a replicant once they have reached their expiration date. As they age, replicants become highly agitated and dangerous even deadly. They were developed to help mankind with menial tasks but have now become a nuisance. They are so close to humans in their makeup that I can hardly tell sometimes. Lack of scent is usually my only hint in detecting them.

My name is Eric Northman. I am a vampire and I have lived on this planet for over 2100 years. My existence is lonely and uneventful. Wandering down to Chow's, I peak in the doorway. I motion to the shopkeeper Tao Lu about some True Blood substitute and he nods his head. A small smile comes to my lips in anticipation. Tao walks behind the counter and now the negotiations will begin.

"It's $700 dollars, Mr. Northman. That's per bottle." Tao smiles as his eyes narrow. His hair is slicked back and greasy with the smell of rancid cheese and cheap wine on his lips. His clothing is stained and old. The smell is almost unbearable.

It was becoming harder and harder to find what I need and Tao knows this. The Japanese have discontinued production all together and I am able only to purchase an occasional case of this particular grade of True Blood. This is a rare find indeed. If the negotiations with Tao don't go well, I could just kill him or glamour him. But living in the human world, I have tried to adapt my ways as best I can. Sometimes it is nearly possible to function.

"Show me all that you have, Tao."

I have to be careful to watch for bogus substitutes. The black market dealers have become better and better at trying to make a buck on bad product. Reaching down to the floor, Tao pulls up the case. It is stained and dusty. I estimate that this case must be about 20 years old. Just on the verge of expiration, I hope it still good. He carefully opens the top of the case and pulls out two more bottles out from its recesses for me to inspect.

"I don't know when I will be able to get another case like this one. I will take $7,000 for the entire case, Northman."

Now Tao knows I am a rock in a hard place. Being the sole proprietor in the whole city, he knows I will pay just about anything that he asks with reason.

Leaning into his face, "I will pay $5000. Look at me Tao."

Averting his eyes, "The price is $7000 dollars, Mr. Northman. Make it cash this time."

"Replicant, I muttered to myself." Tao was one of them but his expiration date was not due and not my concern tonight. He was right. I would pay the $7000. Paying him quickly in cash, I greedily picked up the case and started for my SUV. Over my shoulder, I could see Tao frantically counting the stack of bills that I placed on the counter.

"Thanks, Mr. Northman. It's a pleasure doing business with you. Keep me in mind the next time you need some product."

Thinking to myself, I would have paid $10,000 for an entire case. This would be enough True Blood for an entire month. Maybe two months if I ration my feedings. My next purchase will be even harder to find. Remembering the days of when Godric had first made me a vampire and how it was so easy to find willing donors for blood and sex made my existence even harder now. I can't even meet the sun anymore. I suppose I could end it all with a stake but somehow that didn't appeal to me. That would be a coward's death and I am no coward.

With the price of gas and debris in the city streets, I have resorted to driving my Escalade. I push the case into the back end and close the back hatch. Heading towards the driver's door, I pause as I receive a message on my cell. _Replicant has been seen at the corner of Lodi and Smith. Proceed with caution. Dangerous and armed. Expiration date is past due._ _Backup is needed. Replicant is suspected in the death of a shop owner on West State Street._

Looking at my watch it was already 2am. I was only a few minutes from the location. Climbing into the Escalade, I anticipate there is going to be trouble. The homeless and poor litter the streets. Every street corner, children are for sale. The illegal sale of children was on the rise. But that wasn't my division and not my concern tonight. Their eyes tell the story of their existence. In my lifetime, I have seen many tragedies but I think mankind has sunk to a new all time low. Even during the Middle Ages with the plague, things were not even this bad. There is nothing but continual darkness now but that had its advantages. I no longer need to worry about meeting the sun. But I still needed to get my rest. I am no longer constrained by the sun as I had once been. I can now work shifts of 48 hours at a time. It has been months since I took a day off. I do miss seeing the moon though. An evening flight used to be one of my favorite past times. With the smog and pollution, it has been completely impossible to fly. I really do need to get out of this city.

Racing across the city, I pull up to the corner of Lodi and Smith and park it on the street. My vehicle is unmarked but in this neighborhood it doesn't matter. I am conspicuous as hell. No one has a vehicle on Lodi. Only the rich can afford such a luxury. My sensitive hearing and eyesight take in my surroundings. I am searching for any clues that can locate the replicant in question. As I opened the door, the smell of rotting death permeates the air. Someone was dead and it wasn't that long ago. This was a fresh kill for sure. I could already feel my dick swelling at the possibility of a fight. A hard on was to be relished.

My Viking warrior days had long since passed but I still loved the chase and the kill most of all.

"Replicant," I said to myself.

Walking down the alley way, I sense another presence even if no one was evident. Stopping by the dumpster I discover the body of a young woman of no more than 20 years old. Her neck has been ripped open and apparently she was raped. Upon closer inspection, vampire I thought to myself. Well maybe. There was no scent on the body. But that was impossible. I thought I was the last vampire in the city. I continued searching the alley way for clues. As I turned around, a tall lean body came towards me. Not moving, I watched intently as he moved closer. The Caucasian male, was in his early 20's, dressed in designer clothing.

This young man was definitely in the wrong part of town I told myself. As he approached, he gave off no scent. Usually that meant replicant in my world but in this case I had to make sure. He started to inch closer and closer. I started walking quickly towards him pulling my magnum revolver from the holster on my chest. Better safe than sorry I told myself. No sooner than I had pulled my gun, I heard a round go off by my ear.

"Fuck. This stupid shit thinks he is going to kill me."

Well if they are silver, I suppose he could slow me down. I knelt behind a stack of boxes and peered over the top. The young man had disappeared.

"Damn."

Using my hyper vampire speed, I quickly followed in pursuit and watched as the suspect ran into the bar on the corner. Bar is a loose description of this place. Madame Sun's is more like a club for the wealthy. Men and women can find anything they desire. Drugs, alcohol, sex or even worse were the usual items on the menu. Madame's usually has some sort of entertainment every night. Typically exotic dancers, even the occasional band though they were becoming harder to find.

Pushing the door open, I am greeted by tall man of Pacific Rim descent.

"May I help you? Oh, Mr. Northman, how are you tonight?"

He bowed lowly and motioned with his hand.

"Your table is ready for you up front."

"Thanks, Huong. I am looking for someone. Did a tall male in his twenties who just came in approximately a minute ago?"

"No one has been in and out of this entrance the entire night."

I knew that was a flat out lie but I wasn't going to argue with the management. I was in a hurry and continued to scan the room looking for the replicant. Having no scent was not helping me. In the distance on stage a young woman was dancing. I continued to scan the crowd but to no avail. The room was full of patrons of all shapes, sizes and kinds. This was a real circus for sure tonight. Werewolves, witches, shifters were everywhere. Even humans could be seen serving the drinks and giving the occasional hand job in the corner. The tall white male had escaped. I continued searching the patrons looking for the replicant but didn't find him. He must have snuck out the back door. I called in my report and gave my location. _Replicant not apprehended. Suspicious death in alley by Lodi and Smith. Send cleanup crew. The_ _replicant was wanted in connection for the murder of a shop keeper but I had my suspicions that he was also responsible for the young woman in the alley._

My shift was coming to an end and decided to sit down at my usual table near the stage. I requested a bottle of their finest True Blood.

"Mr. Northman. All we have is O tonight sir. Your usual drink is not available."

"That will do." As I put a $500 dollar bill on the table, I was enthralled by the dancer on stage.

I continued to observe the her act on stage. Her hair was blond and she smelled like sunlight. Human for sure, I thought. Her tight legs and ass were scantily clad. She was quite striking and had piqued my interest. Huong must have hired some new tail tonight. Perhaps this is just what I needed tonight to satisfy my urges. I adjusted my pants as the waiter brought my True Blood.

"Mr. Northman, the price is now $800. The boss has been losing money because of import costs. He gives his regrets."

"That's fine, I replied to the waiter."

I waved to the waiter and didn't even listen to his babble as I placed another $500 on the table. I continued studying the dancer being captivated by her motions. The music was pumping louder and louder and her hips were swaying to the rhythm. Her bra revealed the most striking set of breasts that I had ever seen in quite some time. As she wrapped herself around the pole on center stage, I could see through the thin black and ivory lace. Her nipples were hard and pink as she swung her leg around the pole again and did a pirouette. She walked to the opposite end of the stage and bent down to the patron sitting to the far left. He was holding out a large bill. Tucking it into her g-string, she turned around to expose her ass. Bending over, the patron started to put his hand on her and give it a firm squeeze. She obviously didn't mind the attention. Bending over again, she shook it to the patron's glee. Her gyrating movements suggested that this girl was a special talent indeed. I could see why the management was quick to hire this one. Removing herself back to the center pole, she wrapped her leg around and proceeded to slide down slowly head first. I had always admired that move on dancers. I always found it very stimulating to watch especially when dancers spread those legs nice and wide. Oh the daydreams I was envisioning already about this one.

I motioned to the waiter to come over to the table.

"Mr. Northman. Is there something wrong with the True Blood?"

"Oh, no, I said. That's fine. Who's the new talent on stage tonight?" I continued to gaze at her as the waiter looked down and answered.

"Oh, some new girl we hired last week. I am not sure what her name is. They come in here by the droves some weeks looking to make a quick dollar. She is from down south I believe."

"She is new to the area. New indeed", I mumbled to myself.

"That is one fine piece of heavily endowed ass if I say so myself." The waiter chuckled as he headed back to the bar.

My mind was racing back to another time in Louisiana when I was the Sheriff of Area 5. Back to a time, when things were simpler and I was much more content. My child Pam and I owned a bar in the business district of Shreveport. Our club specialized in entertainment for vampires and humans. Pam had long since left me and set out on her own adventures and I had moved on for my own sanity. Nothing was left for me in Shreveport after she left.

Glancing up at the dancer for a second time, I called out trying to get her attention.

"Hey, miss."

I motioned to her and held up a $100 dollar bill. That was sure to get her attention. She paused and flashed the most beautiful smile. Her makeup was flawless and her smile was perfection. Her hair fell in soft curls about her face and shoulders. There was almost a halo effect from her hair as she sauntered towards me and knelt down.

"Can I help you sir?"

She smiled and her teeth were perfect. No, she was not a vampire and I would say not a replicant either. Her scent was slightly sweet. Had I found an untainted human with enough blood to quench my thirst?

"Yes, you can. My name is Mr. Northman. Eric to my friends and colleagues and you are?"

"My name is Sookie. I am new in town."

As we started to chat, Roz peeked from around the corner of the stage. I signaled to her with my finger and gave her wink. Roz was my regular girl. She was good when I was in dire need of a fuck or two. I couldn't feed from her because of her addiction to crystal meth but in the sex department she was experienced. We had enjoyed more than a night or two at the club. From the corner of my eye, I could see Roz strut her stuff towards the bar. I returned to my conversation with Sookie and found that she hadn't noticed I wasn't really listening to her.

"I was looking for work and this seemed like a good place to make some quick cash."

Looking around the room at its seedier customers, I would say that this is a terrible place to work. I wondered why she thought this place was great. She must be in dire need of money indeed. I looked at her long arms. They were creamy and white. No track marks from heroin. She was not a user at least that I could tell. I couldn't quite place what she was. Not entirely human as I stared at her lips. There was a rose blush to them and they were slightly wet from the sweat. She would be tasty indeed. Her eyes were pale blue like mine with a hint of green. Her skin was soft and supple and needed to be touched.

As I continued to listen to this girl's babbling, I found myself drifting off into my thoughts.

"Roz. Now there is a good fuck."

I looked over Sookie's shoulder hoping to find Roz. If this wasn't going to work out with the new girl, I needed to have a backup plan for tonight. I needed to release badly. Since I lost the replicant, I was feeling a bit frustrated. I moved slightly again as my plenty was stiffening at the thought of sex. Roz was at the bar dressed her best thigh high black leather boots, black bustier and black thong. Just the way I liked her. She glanced in my direction as she picked up her drink. I nodded and she could tell what I had on my mind. Maybe Roz could arrange for a threesome tonight. Now I would be up for some of that action. It had been a long time since I had this much T and A.

Glancing down at my True Blood, I took a sip so that my guest would know I was vampire.

"Would you like to sit and chat for a while miss?"

"That's fine."

My groin was bulging at the seams but luckily the new dancer had no clue. It was being concealed by my long leather jacket that lay across my lap. I could feel my chest tightening and my hands were tingling with anticipation. It had been a long time since I felt this way about a girl. She was affecting me in more ways than one. I quickly drank the last drop of True Blood. I was still thirsty and watched her while sitting back in my chair. Her neck was unmarked and her veins were straining to keep the contents of her humanly body contained. Licking my lips, I couldn't help but feel an attraction. I didn't know the girl but it hardly seemed to matter. I could take what I wanted and be on my way in a matter of minutes. After glamoring her, she wouldn't even remember that I had been here.

"Thank you. Yes, I will sit. My shift is coming to a close and the next act will be performing shortly."

I leaned in closer and said, "Can I get you anything?"

"I will have a bottle of water if you don't mind paying for it. I can see that money is no object for you."

Sookie glanced over to my bottle of True Blood and gave it a tap with her finger.

"No, I live a comfortable existence." "What brings you to this part of the country?" Motioning to the waiter again, I put two fingers up and asked for a bottle of water. Now water is not as expensive as True Blood but it was becoming a scarce commodity too.

"So you were saying, Sookie."

I pushed at the table and inched closer to her face. I breathed deeply and took in her scent. She smelled of lemons and spices. The music started playing loudly something remotely familiar.

"My family is pretty much all gone so I needed a change. I sold my house and I am trying to earn enough money for a plane ticket overseas."

"I can see you will have enough money in no time. Your act is quite.. ah sensual. I am sure you are quite popular with this clientele." I arched my eyebrow to let Sookie know that I approved of her talents. Smiling broadly the young blond, looked down at her bottle of water.

"You are shy about your talents."

"I wouldn't call it a talent when you bump and grind for a living, Mr. Northman."

Staring at her breasts, "I see you have quite sizeable talents." Sookie placed her hand on mine and said,

"Yes, I do." "Perhaps I could show you how talented I am sometime."

Sookie stood up and motioned to me to follow her. I stood up to find my dick was as hard as a rock and throbbing too. If I was going to get any relief tonight, I better follow my dancer to the rear of this establishment. Roz was still burning a hole with her stare as I followed Sookie towards the back of the club. Looking over my shoulder, I shook my head no to Roz and motioned not tonight. I could tell she was disappointed but hell there was a new girl in town and I hadn't tapped this one yet. The techno music was pumping out a tune that was putting me in the mood. As we passed through several doorways, I could see the other performers getting their costumes ready and even a few johns enjoying some additional benefits. Sookie's dressing room was to the rear. It was the final room on the left. Opening the door, the place was a rat trap. I looked around to find a place to sit but unfortunately there wasn't any furniture.

"So, Mr. Northman. What would you like tonight?"

Now don't get me wrong. I could have gone down on her in a heartbeat. "Is this where you live?"

"No, this is where I work."

There was a strange aroma in the room. It smelled sweet of spices and lemons again. I couldn't place it but it smelled oddly familiar. The city was so dark and dirty now that I very rarely could smell anything this inviting anymore. Sookie looked nervous as she noticed I was studying her every movement.

"Don't worry Sookie. I won't harm you. I have other plans for the two of us tonight."

I placed my jacket in the corner against what appeared to be a cardboard box. As I adjusted the collar of my shirt, Sookie stared at my holster and gun.

"So you work for the city?"

"Yes, I am a vampire runner." "I search for replicants and keep track of the vampire population too." "What is that sweet smell?"

Now as a vampire, breathing isn't necessary but we can still smell. And there was something in this room that was garnering my attentions. As Sookie turned around, I could see the outline of her ass as it pressed against the back of her g-string. She had a small tattoo above her left ass cheek. A small fairy symbol thinking to myself. That's what I smell.

"Yes, I am part fairy. How did you know?"

"I can tell by your smell and the tattoo on your ass."

"Oh, that's a birthmark. I was born with that."

Now I had not said anything out loud, this whole conversation had taken place without a word spoken. Miss Sookie had many great talents indeed. It had been a very long time since I had run into a fairy. Not since I met up with Niall. Niall was my nemesis from the fae and vampire wars. God that was a long time ago, I hadn't thought about him in years.

"So you said you are from Louisiana."

"Yes, I am."

"What part of Louisiana? I use to live there myself."

Sookie quickly turned around and smiled. "How about we go for a walk and a bite to eat?"

Now if that wasn't an invitation I don't know what one is. I arched my eyebrow and laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very. Can we get a bite on that corner restaurant over on Broad Street? I haven't eaten all day and I am starving."

Thinking in the back of mind, she has no idea how hungry I am. My fangs were lengthening as well as other body parts. "Sure, my Escalade is parked just outside. We can have a late night snack."

Picking up my leather jacket in the corner, I caught a glimpse of a pictures lying in the corner on top of a cardboard box. Even though, Sookie said she wasn't living here. It was clearly apparent she was. There were moving boxes and clothes everywhere. Even a few personal effects were sitting in the other part of the room. She must be embarrassed to admit the tenuous situation that she was in, I didn't press any further. Sookie picked up her skirt and wrapped in around her tiny waist. Her thin raincoat gave little protection against the rains outside. I motioned for an umbrella but she said she sold it days ago for food.

"My vehicle is parked this way." We removed ourselves out the back exit and onto the street. Sirens were sounding off in the distance and I checked my phone for any messages. _Replicant apprehended. One dead and one wounded officer. Eric no need to report._ _Enjoy your evening._ I texted back that I was and that I would check in tomorrow night for my next assignment.

"Are you working, Mr. Northman?"

"I was but the suspect has been apprehended." "I am free the rest of the night."

Smiling to herself, Sookie quickly ran to the passenger side and hopped into the front seat. I turned the ignition over and headed towards Broad Street. It was a small diner place that served a variety of exotic dishes. Their specialties included vegetarian and tofu dishes.

"You want to eat here?" "Yes, if you don't mind."

Sookie's mouth was partially open and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I wanted to feel her touch and taste the goodness that lay between her legs. Those wonderfully slender dancer legs that I imagined wrapped around my waist. I parked the Escalade and tried to keep my wits about me. There was something darkly intoxicating about this girl. Fae blood, I thought to myself. I had heard about it over the years but had not partaken. It was not suggested because of the highly addictive nature of the blood. As we entered the diner, we quickly found a booth near the back. I ordered another True Blood just to give me something to do. I didn't really need it but I was already anticipating a better meal later. Sookie ordered a stir fry with vegetables and rice.

After the waitress had taken our order, I leaned into Sookie and whispered into her ear.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yes, I do."

Frowning at her answer, I quickly sat back and placed my hands behind my head. I stretched out as my rock started to deflate.

"Don't worry Mr. Northman. You're my plans."

I could tell that Sookie was attracted too. Her breasts were tight and excited. Her nipples were peaking through her blouse and the tops of them were bulging at the seams. Her scent was blooming and she was getting wetter with each moment. As we chatted, her neck was becoming clearer in my vision. All I did was stare at my anticipated meal. What she would taste like in my mouth and how she would feel between my legs?

"So, Mr. Northman. Eric, how old are you inn vampire years that is?"

"I am 2200 years old. I am originally from Sweden but have been living in the United States for quite some time."

I scanned the room as I exchanged pleasantries with the dancer. Keeping an eye on a particular patron who was at the end of the counter, I continued with my conversation. He looked familiar but I couldn't place his face. As Sookie ate, I watched as her tongue sensually trapped each morsel of her meal. She licked her lips and sipped at her coffee. Not even realizing that I was staring. I checked my watch for the time. It was nearly 4 am already and I really needed to be getting home.

"Do you need to get going?"

"No. It's just that its 4 am and I have had a long night tonight and tomorrow I work a double shift starting at midnight. I am going to need to rest soon."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Sookie leaned it and whispered.

'Do you rest alone?"

I looked and licked my lips. "Yes, I rest alone but I am not planning on resting for a while tonight."

Lemons and spices bloomed in the air again as we stood up from the table. I paid for the check and helped Sookie with her raincoat. It was still dripping wet as it fell down the front of her cleavage. I could see its wetness pooling in between her breasts. The skirt she was wearing was still damp too and clung to her body like a glove. I brushed my palms down the side of her arms and took a deep inhale the scent from her hair and said,

"Let's get out of here. My place isn't that far."

I pushed at the crowd outside the door who was looking for money and headed towards the Escalade. Opening the door for Sookie, she started to climb in and I patted her ass. Turning around she winked and placed her purse on the floor. Quickly I started the engine and we were off. I scanned the street looking for replicants. I couldn't help myself. Even off duty, I found myself always on duty. Nothing stood out as we passed the club. I turned left and down the back alley. I pulled up to a tall skyscraper on the left. The North building was my humble abode.

"You live here, Eric."

"Yes, I own the entire building."

"How many people live here?"

"Just me, I stated." Sookie stared at me and looked shocked at the thought.

"How long have you lived in Vancouver?"

"Almost 100 years."

Glancing out the window, I pushed the remote and pulled the Escalade inside. Pushing the remote again, the gate closed and locked automatically.

"You live very well."

"Well, thank you Sookie. I have had plenty of time to practice." As we exited the vehicle, I could see the faint glow from her skin. She was flawless. She wasn't white like most of the humans here. She radiated a light from within. That must be the fae factor I told myself. Her scent again captured my attention. Sookie walked around the vehicle and placed her hand on my hip. I quickly responded and roughly pushed her against the Escalade. Parting her legs with my body, I placed both hands firmly on her hips and pulled her close to my rock.

"Oh Mr. Northman, I feel you have a sizeable interest in me."

I put my lips on hers and kissed. She was sweet and tasted of lemons and spices. I was already hot and could have taken her right on the pavement in the parking garage. Sookie reciprocated the kiss and I found her to be quite tender and gentle. This was not going to be like anything I had experienced in a very long time. She pushed hard against my chest trying to gasp for some air.

Looking up, Sookie said, "How many floors are in this building?"

She was trying to cool me down and she was absolutely right. I was over heated and it was quite evident. It had been too long since I had been with a real woman. I pushed my hands up under her skirt and found the sides of her g-string. There was such urgency in my actions as I pushed her panties down, I wanted to see what was in store for me. Looking down, Sookie could see that I was more than ready and needed her now. Pushing my head into her mound and found the most pleasant aroma. I was about to take a taste when my cell started to vibrate. I looked up and paused.

Rolling my eyes and acting quite perturbed I turned it on and found a message. _Replicant sighted. Heading your way. You must assist in apprehension. Two cops are down already. Dangerous._

"Fuck it." I was not in the mood for this right now. Pulling Sookie's g-string back up, I patted her ass. "Keep that thought. I have business I must attend to."

Sookie acted quite unhappy and started to say something. I was already in warrior mode and could barely ascertain what she was saying. I threw her the keys to the apartment and said I would be back as soon as possible.

"Which floor she cried out as I headed out the door?"

"I live in the penthouse suite. It's on the 27th floor."

Looking at the keys in her hand, Sookie walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. Feeling very unsatisfied she watched me leave as the door closed.

I ran down the alley way and didn't even bother with the Escalade. Sometimes that vehicle was more trouble than it was worth. Scanning the side streets, I heard a gunshot in the distance. Hoards of people were running in my direction. One lady was screaming had blood trickling from her shoulder as I approached her. She had been shot.

"Which way did he go?"

She pointed towards the alley way and said, "He went that way. He's a tall blond with a gun."

Running at full vampire speed, I approached the replicant who was searching for a way out.

"Stop you son of bitch."

The alley way had no regress and he wasn't getting past me. I took out my gun and fired one single shot to the head. That's all I needed to retire a replicant. Technology sucks. Usually the gunshot caused the inner wiring to short circuit and eventually "kills" the replicant_. I texted to headquarters that the replicant was dead and they needed to send a cleanup crew. _A small crowd was forming around me as I pushed my way out of the alley way.

"Sookie, I thought."

As I headed back to my apartment, thoughts of our quick rendezvous in the parking garage had me hungrier than ever. The thought of some great sex and a meal were almost too good to be true. A real meal for once had me ready in more than one way. I swiped my pass card in the security system and headed towards the elevator. I couldn't get upstairs fast enough. As I approached my apartment, the door was slightly open. Inside I quickly scanned looking for the dancer.

"Sookie, Sookie!" "I didn't even know her last name yet." Where is she, I thought. Entering my bedroom, she was nowhere to be found. Frustrated, I unstrapped my gun holster and placed it on the living room table. Glancing over, I saw what appeared to be a note. Walking over, I picked it up.

_Sorry, had to leave momentarily but I left you a memento, Sookie_. Looking down, I found Sookie's black lace g-string tucked under the note.

"Damn it. God damn it."

Northman you are a fucking idiot. You had her right here and you let her go so you could apprehend a replicant. You really need to have you head examined. Walking into the bedroom, I threw the g-string onto the bed and entered the bathroom.

I was in need of a hot shower. A very long hot shower now that I was alone. Tossing my clothes to the side, I stepped into the stream of water. Hot and lathered my mind drifted to the dancer that I had met. My member was growing harder with each stroke between my legs. If I wasn't going to get off with Sookie, I might as well act on my hard on. I pushed my back against the marble shower wall and closed my eyes. As I stood stroking and remembering my dancer my member was getting harder and harder. The water and lather made it long, smooth and slick in my palm. My breathing was low and slow at first. Sookie's gyrating hips kept flashing in front of eyes. Slowly, I circled my shaft and stroked downwards. As I moved back up to the top of my head and paused I remembered her breasts. They were moist from the rain and how her skirt clung to those lovely round hips. My strokes were becoming faster and faster as I could feel myself building slowly in my groin. Moving down again to the bottom of my rod, I could feel a throbbing desire. It had an urge that needed to be released. Grabbing my balls and squeezing, I could tell I was close to my climax now. With one last final stroke of my hand, I slid my palm up to the top again. The pressure was building and as my final release splattered all over my chest and abs. I let out a cry that was from deep within. There was something very animalistic is the sound that I made. God, that felt good, I thought to myself. It would have been better if Sookie had been here to share it with me but that wasn't to be.

As I finished washing my hair and body, I rinsed and turned the water off. Quickly grabbing one of the bath towels that lay on the sink, I wrapped it around my waist. In the mirror, I looked tired. I was very tired indeed. No rest in 48 hours, just ran a replicant down and had to drink True Blood again tonight. This night was sucking big time for sure. Walking into the bedroom, I lay down on the bed and placed my arm across my forehead. The evening's activities kept running through my mind. Sookie and the replicant that I couldn't locate were going to haunt my dreams. Running down the replicant had taken more out of me than I realized.

As I stretched my arms out, I felt the underwear in my hand. I picked it up and held it tight.

"Sookie."

"Why did she do that?"

Drifting off into my memories and dreams, the dancer was above me.

"Sookie is that you?"

"Sookie you are here after all?"

"Yes. I just stepped out for a moment."

"I thought I was dreaming."

Sookie was standing next to the bed with just a blanket wrapped around her.

"I had to make a phone call and I couldn't find a phone. Sorry. Did I make it sound like I wasn't coming back in my note?"

"Well yes. I thought you had left for good."

"Eric, you seem really tired. Should I leave?"

"Yes, I am. And no, you shouldn't leave."

"Would you like me to give you a massage? I have been told I am very good at it. I learned some techniques from a few of the more experienced girls at Madame Sun's."

"That would be grand if you don't mind."

I rolled over and positioned myself in the middle of the bed. Sookie removed her blanket and mounted me from the rear. I could feel her light frame as it settled onto the small of my back. Her soft and light body felt like air on top of me. Her small mound was pressing on the lower recess of my back as she straddled me with her thighs. Pressing gently at first and then harder she worked on my tired muscles in my shoulders. Normally vampires don't tire that easily but since I no longer drink human blood primarily I noticed I don't have the strength and speed that I use to have. As she pressed harder and lower on my body I could feel myself hardening with each touch. Her breasts brushed the side of chest as she reached to massage my arms.

"Oh, Sookie that feels great. That's the spot. Work on my shoulders lover."

Sookie proceeded to place her hands lower on my back and rub up towards the top of my shoulders and neck. The sensation that was building in my limbs was electrifying. My passion was growing as well as my cock.

"Sookie, this is exactly what I needed today." Sookie was also blooming. I could feel the wetness between her legs was increasing as I could feel it sliding onto my back. As I started to sit up and Sookie toppled to the far side of the bed. Staring at her, my fangs began to lengthen as well as other parts of me.

"Have you ever been with a vampire before Sookie?"

"No." Her answer was quick and small.

"Are you frightened?"

"I am a little frightened."

"Come here little one."

Pulling Sookie to my chest, I positioned my arms around and hugged her. She was tiny in comparison to my massive frame. The bath towel was still wrapped around my waist concealing what lay ahead for Sookie. I bent my head down and whispered.

"It's alright. We don't have to if you don't want to."

Looking up she gave me small brief kiss on the cheek. At that moment, I couldn't help myself. I was trying desperately to hold myself together but I was losing the battle. My vampire nature was about to surface and I didn't know if I was going to be able to completely control myself.

"Sookie!"

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately. Her mouth was as busy as mine and it felt warm and wet. At first it was slow and sweet but our pace was increasing with each lick. She continued kissing my neck as I explored other areas of her body. My fingers explored her arms and stomach. Her skin was smooth and silky and a sight to behold.

Her breasts immediately sat up and paid notice when I gently placed my finger tips around them and massaged them. Grating across the top of her nipples with my thumb while cupping her breast, Sookie expressed her satisfaction of my attentions.

"Eric."

"Yes, Sookie. Did you say something?"

"Eric, take that towel off. It's in the way."

I slid over to the edge of the bed and removed my towel to the floor. Turning around, Sookie's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Sookie exclaimed."

I could sense Sookie's apprehension as she calculated all of me. Her heart had quickened but her pussy was blooming even more. Her scent was intoxicating and I found myself desiring her even more now. This was going to be entirely more difficult than I had first calculated.

"What?"

They said that you were immense but I didn't believe them.

"Who said what?"

"Never mind, Eric what I said. That isn't important now."

Sookie slid over to the edge of the bed and wanted me to kiss her. I could smell the wetness between her legs increasing and she was began to purr like a kitten. I had a sex kitten in bed with me and she needed petting badly. Her hands had found their way to my ass and she squeezed.

"Nice and fresh the way I like them."

I laughed at Sookie's analogy. "I could say the same thing about your breasts."

As we picked up again, I lifted Sookie and placed her in the middle of the bed resting her head on the pillows. Lying next to her, I circled her breast with my fingertip as I nibbled on her neck. Gently stroking her nipple I breathed deeply in the scent of lemons and spices filled the air again. Burying my face into her hair, I inhaled yet again.

Lovely. Simply lovely," I said.

"Eric you need to slow down a little."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, I just want to remember everything."

She was right. I needed to slow myself down and enjoy the moment. It was an opportunity that I wasn't going to squander or take lightly. I knelt over Sookie and placed my hands between her legs to see how she was progressing. I knew that she was apprehensive about my size. Ah. She was nicely wet and warm. I placed my finger to my mouth to taste her delicious juices. As I parted her legs more, I kissed the inside of her thigh. Nibbling my way up to my ultimate destination, I found Sookie was soft, warm and wet. She possessed the most beautiful blond pussy with dainty small blond curls that I had ever seen. It was exactly how I imagined it would be.

Glistening pink from the light of the bathroom, I paused and looked up the entire length of her body. Placing one on her stomach and my other hand on her rear, I lifted her up to taste her sweet delicious juices. As I nibbled along the length of her folds, lovely sensations could be felt deep inside of her. Her contractions were already building as I continued to take her higher and higher. Each delicious lick of my tongue was taking Sookie and me closer to our final destination. As she started to squirm, I was pushing her close to the edge with my mouth. Placing one finger gently inside, I started to tease Sookie with my special treatment. With each push, Sookie squirmed a little more. Next placing, two fingers into her wet pussy and again I licked at her folds. She delighted with each stroke that I took.

"Eric, you are going to have to stop that now." If you don't stop, I am going to have orgasm right now."

This was going to be pure ecstasy. As she sat up, Sookie placed her hand on my rod and gently stroked it from the bottom to the end of the shaft. Her small petite hands were no match for my muscle. She continued to massage and as she pulled herself down to the bottom of my gracious plenty with her mouth. Though I was too big for her to take the entire length, she was doing just fine. As I lay against the pillows my back started to arch. Sookie forced the rest of my length down her throat. Warm and wet, I screamed in pleasure.

"Sookie, stop you are driving me crazy."

She motioned to me to lie back down and she continued to pleasure me with her hands and her mouth. Kissing the underside of my balls, I could feel myself starting to rear up again.

Grinding my hands into the sheets, I screamed. "Stop. I can't take any more of this."

Working back up to my face, Sookie straddled herself across my chest as deeply kissed me again. Her tongue was strangely soft and fluid and my lips felt like they were on fire. She continued to kiss my neck and clavicles. Pushing against her chest, I rendered her against the bed in one quick flowing motion. It was time to claim what was mine. My eyes burned with such intensity as I watched Sookie. Her face was smiling but her eyes were full of desire. I immediately placed myself between her legs again and picked up her ass. I was ready for some real sex and I knew Sookie was ready too. Her face was blushed from the heat of the moment and her nipples were hard and red while her breasts swelled with anticipation.

As I placed myself at her entrance, "Relax Sookie it will go better if you do. There will be an initial pressure but you will be fine. I will take it slow at first until you adjust to my size."

Nodding, Sookie's eyes were full of lust and expectations. At first, I inched my way in gradually. The contractions and her tightness were immediately evident. She wasn't a virgin but she had not had countless lovers. It was exciting to me to think I was one of her first lovers. Pushing further near the summit, Sookie released a sigh. As I pulled out again and reentered her again, she screamed out in gratification. Her slick wet pussy was yielding to my size. I could feel her muscles as they were widening for my cock. Withdrawing again, I placed my entire dick into her sweet wet cunt.

"Eric. Oh my god. Stop. I can't take all of you yet."

"You're fine, Sookie. Let me slow down a bit for you. I lay down on my side and placed Sookie's back to me and placed myself for a rear entry. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I pushed slowly to the top again. I adjusted my pace so she would feel comfortable. I placed my hand on her mound and continued to massage the little pearl at her entry. As Sookie moaned, I knew that she was mine.

Again, Sookie screamed. But it was a scream of pleasure. Her mouth was hot and wet and struggling to find air. The veins in her neck were pulsing and I had to have her at this very moment. All of her was what I desire. All of her was what I needed. As I kissed her neck, I paused.

"Whispering into her ear, Sookie can I have a taste of your blood?"

She nodded, "yes."

She sounded a bit scared and I placed my hand on her chest and pulled her closer to me. As I continued to stroke at an even pace, I placed my fangs on her neck and took one swift drink. As I sucked the warm sweetness of Sookie filled my mouth. Her taste was like no other that I had ever tasted. I had known many humans in my day but none as sweet as this. I drew in another mouthful and let it linger on my tongue. Like a fine aged wine, I told myself. It felt wonderful as it slid languidly down my throat and into my stomach. That warm wonderful sensation that I had not known for so many years. One last draw as Sookie was moaning with both pleasure and excitement. She had never been with a vampire and I am sure she wouldn't be with any other after tonight. I licked her neck as I continued to shift my body around to the front. Holding onto the headboard I was ready to finish Sookie off. As I rammed her harder and faster than she had ever been before

"Eric, please. Harder. Please."

Bending down I whispered. "Say it again, Sookie. What do you want?"

"I want you Eric. I want all of you."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you."

"Sookie, say it again."

"Yes, Eric." "Now." "Harder.""Now."

Sookie could barely catch her breath. I had my lover right where I wanted her on the edge of frenzy. She was begging for only me. All of me was what she wanted. I was hers and she was mine at this very moment.

Encouraging words from my lover were all I needed to hear. As I place my hands firmly on her nipples and squeezed our peak was coming. I could feel it in my bones and in my blood. Something in her blood had reenergized me.

As I continued to pound Sookie into submission her cries were becoming more intense and her breathing was becoming faster, almost at a fever pitch. It was only matched by my own desires to delight her the best way I knew how. After thousands of years, I had immense experience with women. But this one was special indeed. A special talent and taste that I would not let go lightly. I relished in the thought that I would never let her go.

This was making me even more excited at the prospect of having an orgasm together.

Looking into Sookie's eyes, I could almost read her thoughts. She was ready and I would follow her.

"Sookie, let go. Come for me my lover."

The rush was inexplicable. Her tightness was grabbing my member harder and harder. My own climax was on the tail of her own orgasm. Arching my back, I pushed one final time.

"This is it Sookie. Hang on my fairy."

She was already there and the expression on her face told the story. Staring at her, I could tell she was having a moment of ultimate bliss. As I slipped over to the bed and rested against the pillow, my body was feeling better than it had in centuries. My hand fell to my side and found Sookie's hand. She wrapped her fingertips around mine. As we lay there entwined, the room smelled of sex, blood and that sweet lemon and spices smell.

Hours or perhaps days later, I awoke to find myself alone. I slept a long time and was unsure what time it was. Checking my watch, it was already 10pm. I had slept almost 18 hours. Glancing to the other side of the bed, it was empty. I sat up and glanced towards the bathroom. Sookie had vanished as quickly as she had appeared. Was last night a dream or was it real? As I lay back down on the bed, my hand lowered to my dick that was already hard again. No, she had been here. I could still feel that wonderful sensation of her pussy as it wrapped around me. The wonderful wet slick feeling as I fucked that wonderful dancer.

Walking over to the bureau, I pulled out another pair of boxers and slipped into them. I was on duty in two hours and checked my phone for messages. Opening up my cell, there were _no messages_. Well that was good, because I don't think I would have awakened anyways. Strolling over to the closet, I pulled out a clean pair of pants and another dress shirt. On the floor by the bed, Sookie's g-string was laying. Picking it up, I couldn't help myself. Giving the g-string a long inhale was pure heaven. My Sookie was still fresh in my memory. Her lemony and spicy sweet bouquet was stimulating for sure.

In the living room, I picked up my gun holster. Strapping it to my chest, I fastened the buckle and adjusted it for height. Pulling on my boots and my mind wandered to the previous evening's activities. Her smiling face kept playing over in mind.

Closing the suite door, I approached the elevator when I received a sudden message. _Replicant spotted on the corner of West State Street. Love Model. Late 20's. Expiration date is eminent. Please capture only and return to collection agency. Reprogramming is needed._ Love model, I murmured to myself. I hate those replicants. Love was not the word I would use to describe them. They were more like sex and pleasure models. With disease running rampant amongst human, AIDS, antibiotic resistant syphilis and other STDs researchers had designed "Love models" as a substitute for the real thing. I had used them on occasion but found them very unsatisfying because of their lack of scent. Besides I was a vampire and I wasn't going to die from their human diseases anyway. I always found their lack of scent very unsettling. They were entirely nothing like the real thing in my mind.

Passing through the parking garage, I headed toward the Escalade and checked for more messages. _Replicants sited near Madame Sun's downtown. Proceed with caution. 2 replicants. 1 armed and dangerous. _Great they are multiplying as I chuckled to myself. Wondering how I was going to manage two replicants I put in a call to headquarters.

"Harrison, this is Northman. Please check 2 replicants have been sighted by foot patrols. Do you copy?.

"Yes, two replicants have been sighted. Only one may be exterminated. The other must be brought in for reprogramming."

"Do we have a description of either model?"

"Yes, model x31 is male, Caucasian with brunette hair and muscular build. The male has an expirations date that is past due thirty days. Love model is code number SS-SVM is …Sorry Northman I don't have description of that model, Eric. I will check for you and get back to you with the details. That model is not due for destruction but reprogramming only. Repeat only reprogramming on the female."

"Copy, thanks Harrison."

"Anytime, Eric."

I parked outside of Madame Sun's to check the surrounding area before entering. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in the neighborhood. I continued down the alley and decided to enter through the side entrance. A human was standing near the door way, she was tall and had extremely large breasts. Trying to squeeze by her, I nudged her into the door jam.

"Excuse me miss."

"Hey there handsome. Aren't you Roz's John?"

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Roz has been looking for you." "Something about showing you her newest tattoo."

"Thanks, but tell her I am working right now."

"Have you seen any replicants enter through this doorway tonight?"

"Sure, like every day."

I stared at her intensely so she could feel my presence. Have you seen anyone in the last few minutes?

"Yes, they went into the main show room."

"How many are there?"

"There were two. There was a tall brunette man with a gun and the new girl."

"New girl, I thought to myself?"

"Yes, the one that has been hired here lately." "I don't know her name."

Pushing my way through the crowd, my head was spinning with all the details of the past few days. Two replicants are on the run and I am in dire need of finding them. My job is on the line and my reputation too. As I finally entered the main show room at 12:30am, the place was hopping. The stage was in full view. Dancers and musicians lined the stage performing their latest number. I scanned the room and saw Roz by the bar. Walking over quickly, I grabbed her by the arm.

"We've gotta talk, I told Roz."

"OK, Eric. Where did you go last night? I thought we were gonna hook up. She placed her hand on my dick and she squeezed gently. You disappeared with that new girl."

"Pushing her hand away, I said. I'm on duty."

"When has that ever stopped you before, Eric?"

"Not this time lover. Perhaps some other time, Roz." Thinking privately to myself, that Roz was never going to be climbing into my bed after what I had with Sookie last night.

"Promise, Eric."

Avoiding her question I said, "Have you seen a couple recently arrive? The man is a tall brunette may have been packing some heat." A girl is in her mid to late 20's. I don't have a description of her."

"Sure, Roz motioned to the far corner and pointed, I could make out the replicant.

He had his back to me. In the corner of the booth was …Sookie? She looked absolutely terrified of the man. She hadn't seen me which I could use in my favor. The room was entirely too crowded for a shootout with the replicant. I needed to get him outside so I could finish my business.

Moving quickly to the front entrance, I was greeted by Huong.

"No business in here Eric Northman. Take your problems outside."

Looking down, "Can you call the tall brunette over here so I can take him down outside."

"Too conspicuous. How about I tell him he has a phone call?" Huong was pointing to a phone bank located close to the restrooms.

"That will do. I can push him to the street and take care of him there."

"What about the girl?"

"What about the girl, Huong?"

"I thought you would want her too."

"Why would I want her?" "She's done nothing wrong that I am aware of."

"Well being a replicant I thought that you were taking her down too. I know her expiration date is soon."

"Replicant. Sookie a replicant. That's impossible. I would have been able to tell." Last night in bed, she bloomed and had a scent, I thought to myself. Staring off into space, Huong could see I was troubled by this revelation.

"Northman, she is a replicant. I picked her up down south at a swap meet. I had her reprogrammed with the best and newest technology. She fooled even you. Didn't she?"

Grabbing his neck, I pushed Huong against the doorway. Uttering in low growling voice, "Shut up you idiot. I knew she was replicant all along." The real truth was is that I had been fooled and I had no idea at all but I was not going to let him know about my misjudgment.

"But her scent, slowly voiced."

"That's the new scent application and I had installed her with a new blood application for my vampire customers. She's rather good isn't she?"

Turning around and not looking at Huong at all, I muttered, "Call him over here now."

"Anything you say, Mr. Northman. Right away sir."

This revelation about Sookie stabbed me to my core. It could have been a stake and it couldn't have hurt any worse. My entire night with Sookie was a sham, a hoax, a ruse. She was mere technology with scent and blood. As I waited for the replicant to approach the phone bank, I could see Sookie out of my peripheral vision. She looked agitated and the replicant holding her by the arm. I tried to calm myself but it was becoming increasingly difficult. I could feel my blood beginning to boil under my skin.

How could I feel this way about a replicant? Sookie a mere piece of machinery? I have existed for 2110 years on this earth and I have fallen for a replicant. Concentrate Northman or you will go and get yourself killed tonight. Peeking around the edge of the wall, the replicant was making his way through the crowd towards the entrance. He had Sookie in tow behind him. Her wrist was firmly planted in his hand. I could feel my anger starting to rise as the two of them made their way closer to me. This is not going well at all this evening.

As he rounded the corner, I hit him running and pushed him with all my force out the front doors.

"Replicant. Prepare to be rendered."

In your dreams, vampire runner.

As he attempted to punch me in the face with his revolver, he landed a glancing blow to my cheek and mouth. It only momentarily dazed me before I came running at him full speed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, replicant? I could fucking crush you with my bare hands if I wanted to."

Placing the gun to my temple the replicant was about to shoot. He pulled the trigger and said, "Die slayer."

"Not this time replicant, my day has not come yet." I quickly dodged the bullet and moved in for the kill. Having just milliseconds before he could get another round off, I took my revolver from his hand and cracked it across his head. Stunned and laying on the pavement the replicant stared at me, as I placed the gun to his temple and pulled one final shot to end his misery.

"Sometimes you replicants are more of a pain than you are worth."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Huong running towards me. "Mr. Northman are you alright?" Licking the corner of my mouth as my wound was already healing. "I got him for sure this time."

Yes, you got both them with one shot.

"What?" "What are you talking about you human?"

With a puzzled look on my face, I turned to see Sookie lying near the doorway. Her limp body lay in the puddle as the rain fell upon her face. Racing to her side, a million thoughts were running through my head.

"Sookie." "Sookie, no." "You can't die."

"Looking up, she smiled as blood was trickled from the corner of her mouth."

"Eric. Are you alright?"

"Me? Don't worry about me. You're the one I am worried about."

At that moment, one final breathe was exhaled and she was gone.

Picking Sookie up in my arms, I screamed with a vengeance. Feelings that I had not felt in over 1000 years came surging to my throat as I let out one primal scream.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Glancing down at her limp lifeless body, I shed one single tear for Sookie. The last drop of blood I would share with her.


End file.
